


Nights of Travel

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Episode "Sound of Thunder", M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Ein Prequel zu meiner Story „Having Faith“ (Prompt 90 Zuhause) – nach dem Zusammenstoß mit der mysteriösen jungen Frau, die Fullbright zu töten versuchte, kehren alle zurück ins Hotel.





	Nights of Travel

Titel: Nights of travel  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: The A-Team  
Charaktere: Murdock/Face, Hannibal, BA, Fullbright  
Thema: #032. Sonnenuntergang  
Word Count: 1831  
Rating: PG, slash  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len für’s betalesen.

Summe: Ein Prequel zu meiner Story „Having Faith“ (Prompt 90 Zuhause) – nach dem Zusammenstoß mit der mysteriösen jungen Frau, die Fullbright zu töten versuchte, kehren alle zurück ins Hotel. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Lyrics by Carla Bruni 

 

Die Suite im Sheraton war selbst nach westlichem Standards leidlich angenehm. Es lag nicht daran, dass keiner der vier Männer Ruhe fand. Smith lag auf dem Bett und hatte sich in eine Wolke aus Zigarrenrauch gehüllt. Als er zu ihm hinüber sah, hatte er die Augen geschlossen, aber er dachte nicht, dass der Colonel schlief. Peck saß in einem Stuhl, die Beine auf den Tisch davor gelegt und schien völlig in eine Zeitung vertieft zu sein. Doch er hatte in der letzten halben Stunde nicht eine einzige Seite umgeblättert. Baracus stand reglos wie eine Statue am Fenster, dem Raum den Rücken zugewandt. Aber sicher bewunderte er weder das rege Straßenleben, das auch mit Anbruch des Abends anhielt, noch den farbenprächtigen Sonnenuntergang. 

Fullbright wandte den Blick von Smith’ Sergeant ab und begann eine neue Runde durch den Raum. So sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte keinen Sinn in die Ereignisse des Nachmittags bringen. Wer war die junge Frau mit der Maschinenpistole, die ihn angegriffen hatte – und sicherlich getötet hätte, er machte sich da keine Illusionen – wäre das A-Team nicht erschienen? Und von wem stammte die Nachricht, mit der er in das verlassene Viertel der Stadt gelockt wurde? Einer der anderen Rikscha-Fahrer hatte die Adresse gehört, die er seinem Fahrer zugerufen hatte, sonst wäre Smith nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihm zu folgen. 

Es fiel ihm schwer, zu zugeben, selbst in der Privatheit seiner Gedanken, dass er Smith um sein Outfit beneidete. Er konnte in seinem Stab nicht einen Mann finden, der mit solcher Loyalität zu ihm stand, wie diese Männer zu Smith. Zwischen ihnen bestand eine Verbindung, die mehr war als nur der Respekt und Gehorsam, der einem kommandierenden Offizier zustand. Selbst dieser verrückte Pilot Murdock... und da er gerade von Verrückten sprach, wo steckte der? Der Pilot war verschwunden, nachdem sie ins Hotel zurückgekehrt waren und Smith sich überzeugt hatte, dass Murdock sich bei seinem Sturz nicht verletzt hatte. Zwar war es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich aus dem Hotel entfernte, aber Fullbright wollte kein Risiko eingehen, es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Und immerhin hatten sie den Mann aus der Klapsmühle abgeholt, richtig? Er hatte die Akten des Piloten studiert, als er die Jagd auf das A-Team persönlich übernahm, nach Pecks angeblicher Begnadigung, und den Mann für harmlos und belanglos abgetan. Jetzt sah er die vielen Berichte über die unerklärt gebliebenen „Ausflüge“ des Mannes mit anderen Augen. Zu denken, dass er all die Jahre direkt vor ihrer Nase saß und die ganze Zeit über wusste, wo sich das A-Team aufhielt... 

„Wo ist Murdock?“, fragte er scharf. Keiner der drei anderen Männer reagierte. „Wo steckt der Verrückte?“

Smith öffnete ein Auge und sah ihn an. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, fragte er: „Face?“

Peck sah von seiner Zeitung auf. „Er ist auf dem Dach.“ 

„Er ist auf dem Dach“, wiederholte Smith, als wäre das die normalste Erklärung der Welt und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Was zum Teufel treibt er da oben?“, entgegnete Fullbright irritiert. „Er wird nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken.“ 

„Ach, ich weiß nicht.“ Peck blätterte eine Seite seiner Zeitung um. „Sein französischer Akzent ist ganz passabel und er spricht besser vietnamesisch als sonst jemand von uns.“

„Holen Sie ihn her“, befahl Fullbright. Zu seinem Missmut wartete Peck, bis Smith nickte, bevor er seine Zeitung zusammenfaltete und zur Seite legte. Verdammt, er war ein General, er brauchte nicht die Erlaubnis von Smith, um Befehle zu erteilen. Dass er Smith die Führung überlassen hatte, lag nur daran, dass es ein Teil ihres Deals gewesen war – und so sehr es ihm auch missfiel, er war auf die Hilfe des Teams angewiesen. 

Er sah Peck nach, als der den Raum verließ. Der Mann, den er in den langen Stunden im Flugzeug und hier kennen gelernt hatte, unterschied sich erheblich von dem aufgeblasenen Blender, der Interviews im Fernsehen gegeben hatte und Pressekonferenzen veranstaltete. Ein Playboy und ein Dieb, der sich selbst als Künstler ansah. Aber jetzt entdeckte er, dass mehr hinter der hübschen, glatten Fassade steckte. 

Vielleicht war es genau deshalb dem A-Team immer und immer wieder gelungen, zu entkommen, mehr als zehn Jahre lang, weil die Army sich mit Fassaden zufrieden gegeben hatte. 

Fullbright warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, dann aus dem Fenster. Der Sonnenuntergang dauerte immer noch an. Und die Nacht stand ihm erst noch bevor. Er würde sie in der Gesellschaft von Menschen verbringen, über deren Motive er sich ungewiss war. Der Brief seines Sohnes, der ihn hergeführt hatte, knisterte in seiner Tasche, als er eine weitere Runde durch den Raum begann.

* * *

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Der Qualm von Smith’ Zigarre war dichter geworden. Baracus stand noch immer am Fenster und starrte nach draußen, wo der Sonnenuntergang rasch von der anbrechenden Nacht ersetzt wurde. Die Fensterscheibe spiegelte matt das Gold um seinen Hals wieder. 

Fullbright verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er wusste noch weniger, was er von dem großen, schweigsamen Mann halten sollte, als von Smith. Die eindrucksvolle körperliche Erscheinung wurde durch die Goldketten eher ins Lächerliche gezogen und die Art und Weise, wie Baracus im Flugzeug reagiert hatte, bewies dass die Gerüchte über seine Flugangst der Wahrheit entsprachen. Der Mann galt als ein Genie, was Mechanisches und Elektronisches betraf. 

Offenbar hatte er ihn zu lange angestarrt, denn der große Sergeant drehte sich plötzlich um und warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. Sein Gesicht zeigte die übliche Grimmigkeit, abgesehen davon war seiner Miene nichts zu entnehmen. Oder stand da so etwas wie eine Warnung in den dunklen, misstrauischen Augen? 

Fullbright räusperte sich und wandte den Blick ab. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Baracus wieder aus dem Fenster starrte. Wie ein Wachposten. 

Er machte eine weitere Runde durch das Zimmer. 

„Aufgeregt, Fullbright? Wie fühlt es sich an, dieses Mal auf der anderen Seite zu stehen?“ 

Smith’ Stimme war neutral, ohne Spott, trotzdem empfand er die Worte als Stichelei. „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass wir beide in diesem Land nicht willkommen sind, Smith.“

„Das war es auch nicht, was ich meinte.“

Fullbright beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Wo stecken Peck und Murdock?“, fragte er. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten Ihre Männer unter Kontrolle.“

Smith zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Vielleicht sehen sie sich auf dem Dach den Sonnenuntergang an.“

Der General sah ihn an. Es widerstrebte ihm zutiefst, auf die Hilfe eines Mannes angewiesen zu sein, der ihm sein Leben so schwer gemacht hatte – und das nicht erst seit Smith auf der Flucht war. Aber zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie wenig er über diesen Mann eigentlich wusste, obwohl ihre Bekanntschaft so lange zurückging. 

Er fragte sich, wie es weitergehen würde – nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Los Angeles. Mit dem, was Smith und sein Team jetzt über ihn wussten, würden sie ihn in der Hand haben. Die Option, die ihm blieb, war in den Ruhestand zu treten und sein Leben neu zu ordnen; ein Leben, dass plötzlich die Verantwortung für einen Sohn mit einschloss. 

Fullbright begann eine neue Runde durch den Raum. Er spürte Smith’ Blick im Rücken.

* * *

 

Stare the hot sun out of heaven   
That the night may come. 

Starless are the nights of travel,   
Bleak the winter wind;   
Run with terror all before you   
And regret behind. 

 

Face drückte die rostige Tür hinter sich zu und blieb einen Augenblick stehen, um sich zu orientieren. Seit dem Moment, als sie aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen waren, kämpfte er mit einer inneren Unruhe, die er nicht abschalten konnte. Jeder Atemzug hier war mit Erinnerungen verbunden, die besser vergessen geblieben wären. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es so schwer sein würde, nach Vietnam zurück zu kehren, als Fullbright damit herausrückte, was er von ihnen wollte. Aber einmal gedacht, ließen sich die Bilder in seinem Kopf nicht so einfach wieder abschalten. Trotz der feuchtschwülen Luft fröstelte er plötzlich. Er strich sich die Haare zurück und atmete tief ein. 

Murdock saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Dach, mit dem Rücken gegen ein Oberlicht gelehnt, unter dem sich das Treppenhaus befand. Er blieb einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stehen. „Hey“, sagte er leise, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

Der Pilot wandte sich ihm zu und streckte die Hand aus. „Hey“, erwiderte er. „Ist dir eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass der Sonnenuntergang hier viel oranger ist, als in LA?“

Face nahm seine Hand und setzte sich neben ihn. Das Glas fühlte sich kalt gegen seinen Rücken an. „Nein, ist mir nie aufgefallen.“ 

„Das ist, weil sie hier keinen Smog haben.“ Murdock rückte enger an ihn, lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte. „Erinnerst du dich?“

„An den Smog?“ Murdock fühlte sich an seiner Seite kalt an und er legte den Arm um ihn, um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen. Oder vielleicht war er es, der fror. „Ich bin in LA geboren, niemand der in LA geboren ist, vergisst den Smog.“ Er spürte mehr, als das er sah, wie der Pilot den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Erinnerst du dich an das, was hier passiert ist?“

Was für eine Frage. Er würde es niemals vergessen. Aber er wusste, was Murdock meinte. Ob er jetzt daran dachte. „Nein“, log er. „Komm’, gehen wir zurück in die Suite. Hannibal hat gesagt, wir sollen uns ausruhen, wir müssen früh aufbrechen um nach Dai Khong zu fahren.“

„Können wir nicht noch ein bisschen hier blieben? Ich... ich habe das Gefühl, da drinnen keine Luft zu bekommen.“ Er wandte den Kopf, um Face anzusehen. 

„Was immer du willst.“ Face legte die Hand in den Nacken des Piloten und hob sein Gesicht an, um ihn zu küssen. „Fullbright geht mir ohnehin auf die Nerven mit seinem nervösen Umhergelaufe...“ Seine freie Hand glitt unter Murdocks Jacke, seinen Rücken entlang. 

Doch plötzlich wich der Pilot zurück. Er legte die Hand auf Face Mund, als der protestieren wollte. „Wir sind nicht mehr allein“, sagte er leise. 

Face fuhr herum, im gleichen Augenblick glitt seine Hand zu der Waffe unter seiner Jacke. Seine Haltung entspannte sich allerdings nicht merklich, als er erkannte, wer hinter ihnen auf dem Dach stand. „Melde gehorsamst, dass ich Captain Murdock gefunden habe, General“, meinte er spöttisch.

Fullbrights Gesicht hatte einen dunklen Farbton angenommen. „Von allen...“, begann er.

„Fullbright!“ Hannibal unterbrach ihn. 

Der General drehte sich zu ihm um. „Sie wissen davon? Sie dulden ein solch perv...“

„Das ist genug!“ Der Colonel trat zu Fullbright. Er sah die beiden jüngeren Männer an. „Geht schlafen.“

Face und Murdock nickten wortlos und gingen an ihnen vorbei, um ins Innere des Gebäudes zu verschwinden. 

Hannibal nahm seine Zigarre aus dem Mund und musterte Fullbright, der ihn seinerseits mit unverhohlener Verachtung anstarrte. „Es gibt Dinge, die Sie absolut nichts angehen, Fullbright. Sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass Sie uns um Hilfe gebeten haben.“ 

„Ist das eine Drohung, Smith?“, fragte Fullbright scharf.

„Nur eine Erinnerung.“ Hannibal lächelte, doch seine Augen verfolgten Fullbright, der sich steif umdrehte und das Dach verließ. Er warf die Zigarre weg und stand noch eine Weile da, in Gedanken versunken.

 

Ende


End file.
